


Christmas with Kylo

by Whatupwippersnappers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluffy Kylo, Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatupwippersnappers/pseuds/Whatupwippersnappers
Summary: It’s that time again, the holiday season. Well, at least it would be if you weren’t in the darkness of space. But your calendar is never wrong and it says today is the 25th of December and where you come from that means Christmas is here. On your planet it would be snowing and cold but here on the ship it’s only one of those things, and that was cold, it’s freezing in here all the time your not sure if it’s supposed to be for atmosphere or if the workers here just forget about the air conditioning, but it’s jacket season all year here. Not that you mind, it feels a bit better now that it’s supposed to be winter on your planet, you can decorate accordingly. It wasn’t easy to find anything festive, let alone be a color other than black here so your just going to wing it. Grabbing a coat rack and some green cloth you found last time you got some off time, you sat the rack down in the middle of your room and wrapped the fabric around it taping it around the top and making a somewhat “tree” shape, standing back to look upon your work, it’s awful but it’s yours, so you can’t help but love it.





	Christmas with Kylo

t’s that time again, the holiday season. Well, at least it would be if you weren’t in the darkness of space. But your calendar is never wrong and it says today is the 25th of December and where you come from that means Christmas is here. On your planet it would be snowing and cold but here on the ship it’s only one of those things, and that was cold, it’s freezing in here all the time your not sure if it’s supposed to be for atmosphere or if the workers here just forget about the air conditioning, but it’s jacket season all year here. Not that you mind, it feels a bit better now that it’s supposed to be winter on your planet, you can decorate accordingly. It wasn’t easy to find anything festive, let alone be a color other than black here so your just going to wing it. Grabbing a coat rack and some green cloth you found last time you got some off time, you sat the rack down in the middle of your room and wrapped the fabric around it taping it around the top and making a somewhat “tree” shape, standing back to look upon your work, it’s awful but it’s yours, so you can’t help but love it.

You decide you should find a few ornaments and a star or something along those lines, you can probably find something in the supply closet down by the hangers. Humming a Christmas classic on your way, you’ve forgotten half the words but it still puts you in the spirit of gift giving. You’ve saved up for months to buy the perfect gift for Kylo that you completely forgot about everything else, including buying real decorations but you’ll make it work.

Rustling through box after box of useless, not festive enough things until you finally come across a box of string lights probably used for lighting dark halls or something, they aren’t multi-colored or even white or bright blue, they’re dark red very “First Order Red” but they will work perfectly, sneaking it back to your room will be interesting, and you still need a star. Grabbing the box and deciding your next place to check will be the kitchen, they might have a cookie cutter or something to attach that somewhat looks like a star.

Planning exactly how you’ll ask Kylo to come to your tiny Christmas party, but not looking where you’re going you run right into someone, dropping your box and everything “Oh, I’m so sorry! I-i should have been watch-” stuttering out an apology and reaching down to pick up your fallen box “it’s alright, I wasn’t watching either” hearing a deep voice and a leather gloved hand reaching down to pick up a string of lights, you figure out its Kylo you ran into the man you’ve been thinking about for weeks.

“What do you need these for?” He asks while holding the red lights up for you to take “Well, I’m decorating my room for Christmas” unsure of what else to say you settle for telling him about it confidently, you were going to invite him later but you’re still unsure about how he’d react. Surprised to hear him laugh at what said, it was barely audible but you heard it and are now blushing, you can feel your ears turn red as well, maybe you should ask him now.

“Decorating huh? That’s a bit strange here, we don’t give many gifts on this ship” holding your box closer to you, considering if you should ask or not “I’m not expecting to receive anything, but I did get a gift for someone really important” Kylo stiffens a bit at this “Well, I’m sure they’ll really appreciate it..” he looks like he’s starting to get uncomfortable “I-i should be on my way” straightening himself and walking past you and down the hall, you find it strange how he had acted but your more upset that you didn’t get to ask him yet, but you will get that present to him! If it’s the last thing you do!

With new motivation you walk a bit faster towards the kitchen to look for a star, finding no one in the cafeteria at the time, sitting your box down, you take it upon yourself to look through the closets and cupboards. Finding nothing, no cookie cutters, not even foil to make one. Feeling stumped until you notice something shiny out of the corner of your eye, turning to find a perfect sized silver First Order symbol suspended on the wall a few feet from you. “Finally!” You look around to make sure no one is in the kitchen or heading into the cafeteria, “No one’s gonna miss this, if I just take it for a day” standing on your toes to try and pry it off, your to short for this, grabbing a chair and placing it in front of the metal symbol, standing on it to try and grab it, again to short.. Stretching yourself on the wall and reaching as far as you could not noticing the chair is slipping a bit on the shiny clean black tile “Come On! Come o-”

“Your going to hurt yourself, here” a leather gloved hand plucks your “star” right off the wall and hands it to you, turning around to look at them you notice a gloved hand placed on your waist, keeping you steady. Taking the star from him and looking right into your long-haired space Princes eyes, standing on this chair makes you come face to face with Kylo, blushing a bright red, again.

He moves his hand from your waist and extends it out to help you get down, snapping out of your trace you take it and hope off the chair “Should I even ask why you wanted the First Order symbol off the cafeteria wall?” Still holding your hand in his gloved one “Its the star, for my tree..” the words barely come out and you’re still blushing “Oh I see, is your tree coming along well?”

“Yes, y-you can come see it if you want, when it’s finished..” did you just invite him over? Have you finally done it? “I’d like that” you could see a hint of pink wash across his face as he said that “I’ll come by around 6, is that okay?” Nodding your head a quick yes, he smiled at your answer and let go of your hand and walked off. Stunned you couldn’t believe you’d just came out and asked him, stars! What had gotten into you! Shaking your head and grabbing your box tossing the makeshift star inside and speed walking back to your room to get around, you had two hours before 6 was to arrive, but even that didn’t feel like enough time.

You’d tossed the lights on the “tree” and were now hanging the star on top, you had attached it to a string and hung it on a hook as your tree was a coat rack, to begin with, hopping off your chair and standing back to look at what you had created, it was the most unsteady, strange excuse for a tree you d ever seen, but you couldn’t even begin to love it more!

Skipping of to the refresher to get around, you decided on a quick shower, small amount of makeup and leaving your hair down, stepping out to go find something to where, you realized pretty quickly you had nothing festive at all, no ugly sweaters or nice dresses, nothing, deciding you’d just wear the traditional First Order skirt and a casual top as to not make this look like a date or anything, you didn’t want to make Kylo uncomfortable.

Looking at yourself in the mirror one last time, your outfit looked great, except it had no color, your top grey and your skirt black, sighing Kylo would be here any second and you hadn’t even turned the tree on yet, you had only one colored lipstick to your name as you weren’t supposed to wear it while working, rumaging thru your makeup bag and pulling it out, taking the cap off and twisting it to reveal a bright red color that suited your skin tone perfectly, you had bought it for yourself on the last First Order vacation and had never worn it again, until today.

Plugging the lights in and watching the tree light up, right before a knock came to the door, pushing your anxiety to the side and swinging the door open to reveal an anxious-looking Kylo, he’s holding something that looks like a makeshift present? You didn’t expect him to bring anything “Hey, come on in!” Stepping aside and holding the door open for him, he looked great, out of his usual clothes and in a grey form-fitting sweater and black pants with shiny black shoes to match, he looks comfortable.

Stepping inside and looking at your tree “It’s not much, I just wanted some Christmas spirit” you start, feeling a bit embarrassed now “I like it, I mean I haven’t seen a Christmas tree in years, but I like this one” him just reconizning it as a “tree” made you happy “Oh, I got you something, here” handing you a hastily wrapped gift, he must have wrapped it with old packeging from a shipment in the hanger and tied it with string, but to you it was amazing “You didnt need to get me anything!” scratching the back of his head and not meeting your eyes.

Embarrassed, he shoved the gift into your hands “It’s fine, really. You said you weren’t expecting anything, but I still wanted to get you something..” you swear you’ve never blushed so much before in your life, everything he says even though he can come off as uncaring, his words always sound so sweet to you. “Thank you, I-i got you something as well” grabbing his gift from under the tree, you hand it over to him. He looks at it like no ones ever given him anything before, he’s just staring at it in his hands.

Before opening them you offer him a drink and tell him he can sit down if he wants, he accepts the wine and sits down beside you, still clutching your gift to his chest as if someone might take it from him; he looks almost like a child on christmas morning, but no, he was one of the most feared men in the galaxy and besides, it’s never morning here, in the darkness of space “You can open it now if you want” looking up at you then back down to his gift, he rips into it slowly, that wrapping paper you found at a small market on a tropical planet, it was expensive and you only used it on special ocasions, you couldn’t think of anyone more special to you then Kylo.

His eyes light up, and your hands over your chest trying to calm your fast-paced heart which feels like it might just jump out of your chest. He pulls out a black wool knitted sweater you handmade, along with a matching scarf and hat. You hoped he liked them you also hoped they fit well, you only had a shirt that you might have stolen from the laundry room while maintenance was away. “Its always so cold around here, I’m always afraid if you’re warm enough. I know you can’t wear them on duty, but maybe in your room or-”

Silently he wrapped his arms around you in a tight, warm embrace “Did you make this yourself? Wools really hard to find, I-i can’t believe you did this” he says into your shoulder, he’s very warm and it’s making you feel all fuzzy inside “It wasn’t that hard to find, and your welcome, I’m very glad you like it” that was a lie, it was very hard to find and very expensive as well, but he was worth it in your eyes.

“I hope my gift holds up, I wish I could have spent more time on it” he pulls away from you and waits patiently for you to open it. Getting your senses back together and breathing again you pull the strings off the gift and ripped the rest of it, your heart starts hammering again and you might have forgotten how to speak.

“You got me a star!” its a glimmering, shiny and metal star, it must have been very hard to find and how did he get it here in just hours? “Thank you, Kylo!” hugging him again, and jumping off the couch almost spilling your wine in excitement you pull your makeshift “star” off and reach up to place it atop your tree, your still too dang short though. Feeling a pair off strong, ungloved hands on your waist and lifting you up, you place on top of the tree and he sets you gently down but dosen’t remove his hands, spinning you around to meet his caring gaze “Merry Christmas Y/N” he whispers to you under his breath “Merry Christmas to you too, Kylo” smiling he pulls you closer to him, your hands on his chest now and his around your waist, he leans down to press his lips to yours in a sweet kiss, you didnt even have any mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 2500 words!! wow merry Christmas to ya’ll, hope you enjoy! I hope your day was great for whatever holiday you celebrate! I don’t celebrate Christmas every year, just when my family is around but I still thought this was a cute idea! Kylo in a fuzzy sweater makes me feel many different ways lol Love Ya!


End file.
